High Heeled Ed
"High Heeled Ed" is a season 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy goes from sewer to spy to spiv - all in the space of a single day. Plot Eddy has come up with an absolute stinker of a scam, quite literally this time too as its nothing less than a swamp ride through the fragrant vistas of the Peach Creek sewer system. Unsurprisingly there are no takers and what's more there doesn't look like there will ever be any for Rolf, Kevin and Jonny have gone off for the day leaving the girls - and Jimmy - to their own devices, so what's an Ed to do? Well of course the secret to selling ... okay, scamming is in knowing what your buyers want (or what you can make them think they want) but Eddy's ideas all meet with the cold shoulder which means that to find out just what girls want, they'll have to spy on them. One failure follows another - even the irresistible 'Snuggle-me-Ed' but success seems apparently at hand when the Eds realize girls love jewelery! A quick lick of paint and their cup runneth over for there's nothing that they can't or won't coat in gold paint and try to foist on the girls. But the girls - and Jimmy - are a fickle market and all they really want to get their hands on are Ed's trendy golden pants ... by fair means or foul. Oh Eddy, Oh Double D ... Quotes *'Ed': "I am an Ed-o-pus because I am Ed!" Eddy: from Ed's coils "You'll be Ed n dead by the time I'm through." ---- *'Jimmy': on seeing Edd in a gas mask "Gym teacher!" ---- *'Ed': "I found my sensitive side because it has a rash." Edd: "Thank you for sharing that, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "What do girls like?" Ed: "Sarah likes it when I eat yogurt from my belly button." ---- *'Jimmy': on top of the slide "Won't I stick to it and chafe my thighs again, Sarah?!" ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy "Argh! You smell of cheap shampoo." ---- *'Jimmy': "When are we going to push back our cuticles, Sarah?" ---- *'Ed': "Are moms girls?!" Eddy: "Well … sure." Edd: "Well, technically…" Eddy: "Beats me." ---- *'Nazz': the Eds jewelery selection "Eddy, I'm looking for something a little different, but still the same so it matches without being too similar." ---- *'Jimmy': Ed's pants "Pinch me I'm dreaming - I feel just like Elvis Presley." ---- *'Ed': there in his undies "Spending an extended time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing." Eddy: "What's up with you?" Edd: "Ed's trouser-less state seems to have jarred an intellectual moment within the confines of his brain." Ed: "Hug me!" ---- *'Ed': from behind the fence "Hug guys!" Edd: "Ed! You're in your underwear!" Ed: "Okay, I feel loved now." Trivia *None of the Eds seemed to know if their own moms were girls or not. Edd would have been the most likely to know. *When in the sewer when Jimmy falls in his two plasters are brown but when he calls for Sarah they turn white. *When Ed said that he spilled the gold paint on his pants, wouldn't the girls and Jimmy hear him? *How did the sewer go into a complete circle around the cul-de-sac? In other episodes, it drained into either the dump, or (in one episode) out of a cliff above a road. *This episode shows that none of the characters are limited to just their neighborhood; Jonny, Rolf, and Kevin go go-karting. *This is the first time we see Sarah and Nazz flirt to get what they want. *Rolf, Kevin and Jonny don't appear in this episode. *This is the first episode where Ed says something smart or is even smart. *''Fourth Wall Break'': When Eddy gets an idea for how to impress the girls, an idea light bulb appears over his head, but it goes out and he lights it back up by touching it. *This marks the first time Sarah cries. *Eddy yells "Discovery!" at the top of his voice but the girls don't hear him. *This is the first episode where member's of the cul-de-sac have actually left "Peach Creek Estates", and were not shown in the episode. *This is the second episode that the Eds travel into The Sewers. The first was in "Quick Shot Ed". *If you think about it, Eddy was right. The pants were what impressed the girls the most. Video This clip was provided by thebacons00 on youtube. wTXDguw_bPc Category:Episodes Category:Season 2